What If?
by Digital Damita
Summary: Song fiction, coupling Mimato. Mariah Carey ‘You Got Me’ What if Mimi worked at a strip club? But matt doesn't know? A harmless boys night out turns into a choice if they stay together or go their parted ways. Written for ‘suzukaze’


((Author's Note: Evening all, its late but not too late, This is yet an other song~fic between my favorite couple of all time Mimato. The song is 'You Got Me' by Mariah Carey. I truly love this song So this will be a song fic for many couples, Here's the first couple to fit this song. Mimato. Please enjoy, no flames thank you. A piece of information one of my reviewer said was that with out the poor grammar, spellings and unbelievable plot we couldn't call it a Fanfic. I go by this. Mimi and that group aged 19; Tk and the others aged 17/18.))

This is for my favourite writer at the momment suzukaze, well done, I love your work! this is for you.

((Disclaimer: I do not own this perfect song, it is owned by Mariah Carey and I donât own Digimon. Thank you.))

You Got Me ~ Mimato

** You know you got me,  
Slide up on your stripping and go oh oh oh  
Pick up your sister bro,  
You like to pick and choose who she's dates, will I skate, who I like to stick to or will I move  
Silly fool, she knows I got her,  
I play a different role  
Sheâs just like honey so sheâs got me like Winnie the pooh  
You know what they say  
Out with the old and in with the new  
Sheâs my dream lover so I can't let go  
Please believe me I have never been a liar....  
**  
Mimi sat in the backroom of the local strip club putting the last of her make up on, she didn't know how or why she worked there but it was the lower ring of the ladder for her career.

It was a job sheâs guessed plus a stepping stone for her career into the limelight, But through out this relationship with her career, her own lover had been left at home alone night after night thinking she was at home studying being a good girl.

"Mimi, youâre on next" a young girl told her as she walked past, "thanks" Mimi replied barley a whisper. Mimi gave herself a second look before going out on stage, She felt like a queen before she went on stage with all the cheering but always felt like a whore afterwards.

Outside, Tai and the rest of the guys had dragged Matt to the strip club, they thought he needed cheering up, after all Mimi was never there so why should he be alone.

"Come on Matt, it will be fun" Davis moaned as he got to the door.  
"I don't know about this guys, what if Mimi found out?" Matt asked nervously  
"She will never and anyway your at home alone while sheâs studies" Tai quoted the last word.  
"Fine!" Matt gave him, it was true but he still felt bad for going along with this.

Mimi started her routine, she suddenly noticed a couple of kids come in, _Oh great just what I need tonight, kids with racing hormones_

** Always catch myself thinkin' 'bout  
The things you do  
There ain't no one else  
I got my heart set on you  
You really got me, baby it's true  
**  
Matt slowly looked around; she spotted a few young ladies dancing on the stage, barley dressed. But only one caught his eye.   
"Woohoo!" Tai started "this is my kind of fun!"  
"You better watch what you say Tai, sora wouldn't be very impressed if she found out" Izzy told him.  
"Whoâs gonna tell her?"  
There was no replied, they all knew they had girlfriend or coming here would ruin what people thought of them.  
  
They slowly took their seats near the front, Matt's eyes widen.  
"Mimi" he sat shocked, he felt hurt and betrayed.  
Tai leaned over "Mm looks like thatâs Mimiâs idea of studying.." he paused  
"Shut it Tai!" he didn't know what to do stand up and shout at her or just sit and keep quiet.  
  
Mimi slowly feel down the metal pole infront of her, slowly as she raise her head she came face to face, her face fell as she did, "Ow" she moaned as she landed head first into the floor.  
Couple of the ladies came to side, "Mimi?" one of them started, "I think we should let her sit down" "yep" Mimi sat in shock in the backroom, _should she face him?_  
  
She didn't get a chance to choose, "Mimi?" Matt slowly walked in.  
  
** You know you got me  
So in love**  
  
She stared at the floor to ashamed to raise her head. "Mimi?" his voice was shaking she didnât know if it was with anger or disappointment.

**You know you got me   
Daydreamin' 'bout us **"This wasn't my idea of studying" he started as he sat on the table  
"This wasn't my idea of home alone, Matt" Mimi replied as she stood up.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I could ask you the same question"  
  
** You know you got me  
Starry eyed and elated**  
  
"This isn't about me, Mimi what where you doing on stage?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer  
"Working" Matt heard the bitchiness in her voice  
"This isn't working, your working as a stripper, god knows what else" he sighed  
"Iâm not a whore Matt!" she shouted  
"Well it doesn't look that way" he replied coldly  
"Iâm your girlfriend, you should trust me! I donât sleep around" she whispered  
  
** You know you got me  
Whenever you want me baby**  
  
"Come on..." he grabbed her hand " we can't talk here"  
She quickly grabbed her coat and followed Matt  
"So talk Matt"  
"You donât know how that was for me? My friends"  
"Our friends" she corrected him  
"Okay our friends, my girlfriend striping for strangers"  
"Its just a job Matt"  
"No a job is when you work behind a counter!"  
  
**You know you got me  
Hypnotized **  
  
They walked in silent for a few minutes.  
"Matt, Iâll quit! You know Iâm still yours no matter what" her voice was shaking.  
No replied.  
"Even if you leave me, Iâll still be yours." she felt herself pushing back the tears.   
Still no replied.  
  
**You know you got me  
With you on my mind.  
  
** "Your all I think about, dream of, I love you, doesn't that count for anything?" she was begging.  
He stopped and slowly turned around "Mimi" he started   
"I don't want to hear it Matt, if were splitting up I don't want to hear you say it" the tear were running down her soft cheeks.  
He slowly raised his hand, wiping away her tears and slowly kissing her on the forehead.  
  
**You know you got me  
Feeling intoxicated**  
  
"Matt" she moaned as he kissed her on her eye lids then her cheeks.  
They face to face, touching foreheads.   
"Mimi" he whispered "why work there? Canât I be your everything?" he asked  
"Matt you already are" she replied.  
  
**You know you got me  
Whenever you want me baby**  
  
Matt slowly leaned in kissed her passionately, moving his arms to her waist as she moved her arms around his neck. Matt leaned forward to deepen the kiss.

**Said I'm insecure when I'm around you  
Don't know what to say or do  
Catching feelings boy, in spite of myself  
I can't think of nobody else sugar  
You're the star of all my dreams  
I just wanna be your everything  
Boy you know you really got me  
  
** "Mimi I love you, why don't you study around my house instead?" this wasn't a answer it was a plea.  
She smiled, "anytime, you know you got me always"  
"I know" they slowly walked back towards matt's house hand in hand.  
  
The End.  
  
((I'm so not impressed with this, Ooh I don't know why, I think it's really crap, but I still think the song fitted the situation. So what did you think? Any good? If you like I will be writing the Taiora next... Thank you for ya time, reviews yes, flames no, thank you. Sorry for the poor grammar and spelling. Loads of love Damita~Chan)) 


End file.
